Twigs of the arak or mustard tree (Salvadora persica) have long been used as a dentifrice. Twigs typically one hand span in length and suitable for chewing, known as the miswak, are known in Middle Eastern and South Asian cultures; in particular, the benefits of chewing the miswak are documented in Islamic literature. More recent studies suggest that the miswak is an anti-plaque agent, prevents gum disease, can aid in smoking cessation, and has a positive effect on the immune system. The World Health Organization (WHO) recommended the use of the miswak in 1986.
The miswak is much less well known in Western cultures, where generally a dentifrice is brushed over the teeth rather than chewed. It is desirable to adapt the miswak to a toothbrush which can be conveniently used and carried, and discarded after a single use.